One word
by 4gVn SoUl
Summary: One word. That’s all it took. One word brought her crashing down to reality. r&r. no flames. constructive criticism allowed. WARNING CHARACTER DEATH! don't read if you dont like. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

One word

One word. That's all it took. One word brought her crashing down to reality.

'Kikyo.' He moaned as she kissed him passionately on the lips.

Kagome stood up and ran away (4s: is it just me or does she do that a lot?) She didn't know where she was running to she just wanted to run away from him. She ran and never looked back. Branches whipped at her hair, scratched her hands and face and cut into her soft skin, but she didn't notice. She nearly tripped several times. As she was running she could hear him slowly catching up on her. 'He's just playing with me. I know he can go faster so why isn't he?'

She was torn away from her musings as she came to the Well. She was just about to jump down it for the last time when a pair of strong hands grabbed her from behind and a voice whispered into her ear. 'Kagome, I'm so sorry. Please stay. I love you.'

'Those words won't work on me anymore Inuyasha. Let me go.' There was no emotion in her voice. 'Inuyasha just let me go. Oh, and tell Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Keade that I'll miss them.'

He let her go. His bangs covered his eyes, she never saw his tears. She gave him the sacred jewel shards.

'Kagome, before you go I need to tell you something.' He said quietly. As she turned around to face him he brought his hand to meet her face and slapped her. He slapped her so hard that she fell into the Well.

The blue lights swirled around her and she landed with a THUD at the bottom. She picked herself up and climbed out of the well. When she was out she collapsed on the floor and wept. After a couple of hours she walked towards her home to greet her family.

'Welcome back Kagome!' her mother cried as she ran forward to embrace her only daughter. She noticed that Kagome's cheek was red and slightly swollen but she didn't say anything. Her grandfather and Souta came in to welcome her as well.

After they were done greeting and hugging, Kagome's grandfather asked to see her for a moment. 'I know that you probably don't want to talk about it but, please tell me what happened. I know Inuyasha did something to you.'

For a second she was too shocked to reply. She burst out crying and managed to tell her grandfather what had happened.

He tried to comfort her as best as he could then he took her to her bedroom where she lay down on the bed and fell asleep. She was exhausted after that day's events.

--Back with Inuyasha—

Inuyasha spent the next few hours walking through the forest, killing anything that got in his way. He had several huge battles and eventually grew too tired to fight any more.

Inuyasha trudged back to the rest of the gang and told them that Kagome had been killed by a powerful demon. He had managed to avenge her and get the shards. They reacted just as he had suspected. Sango wept, Miroku comforted her and Shippo's cries could be heard throughout Japan.

--Later on in their lives--

Kagome forgot Inuyasha and married Hojo. They were happy but Kagome felt that there was something missing. She couldn't quite place what it was.

Inuyasha never forgot Kagome. Everyday he went to visit the Well. He desperately wanted to see her again. Eventually he killed himself. Life was not worth living without her by his side.

The end perhaps…

Please let me know if I should write a sequel and/or another chappie. Thankies!!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally it's done!! Sorry if you think it's a bit short! The main couple is sanXmir

Many thanks to DragonAlter for quite a lot (well nearly all) of my ideas!!!

One Love

Summary: Sequel to One Word. Sango and Miroku are angry at Inuyasha's death. They blame Kagome. And then she comes to the feudal era; what happens next?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(5 years after the previous chapter)

Sango was heading towards the well. She wanted to try to get to Kagome's era. She was furious at Kagome. Because of her Inuyasha was dead and the village was relying on her mainly to protect them. She wanted to hurt Kagome like she hurt Inuyasha.

"Sango, please wait for me!" cried Miroku.

Sango paused in mid-step for a few seconds then continued to walk.

Miroku finally caught up with her. Gasping for breath he finally managed to say "Why……didn't………you……wait?"

"I DID wait; you didn't specify how long I should have waited. You should have said 'Sango please wait for 7 minutes' THEN I would have waited for you." Sango stated.

Miroku agreed with her that Kagome should suffer. Watching Inuyasha slowly give up on life had changed him as well as trying to defend an entire village from demon attacks.

Random Flashback: 1 year after Kagome left

Inuyasha had been pining for Kagome for almost 1 year and a half. Sango was furious at the affect that Kagome's leaving had on the poor hanyou (half-demon for those who don't know).

Sango was just going to the Goshinboku (Sacred Tree) to try and persuade Inuyasha to come down. When she arrived, to her horror, she found Inuyasha's dead corpse lying in a pool of blood with Tetsaiga sticking out of his stomach. His eyes were wide open.

Sango shrieked and that shriek attracted the attention of Miroku who followed her hoping that she was going to visit the hot springs afterwards. When he saw Sango standing beside Inuyasha's dead body he immediately asked her what happened.

The next day they embalmed Inuyasha's body and carved him a tomb inside a labyrinth inside a cave.

They filled his tomb with treasures and memories and they sealed it a spiritual barrier to stop thieves and demons from stealing everything.

On that day Sango decided it was time to make Kagome suffer as Inuyasha suffered.

-Kagome's era: Present day-

Kagome was sitting in her garden watching her two children play. Her eldest, a 7 year old girl called Mika, was trying to teach her youngest, a 5 year old boy called Korago, how to play a game she learned at school. Korago couldn't quite grasp the concept and promptly yelled with frustration and went to seek comfort from his mother.

In the end Kagome had married Hojo after going on many dates with him but tragically their marriage ended when Hojo was shot in an attempted bank robbery leaving Kagome to raise a 2 year old Mika and a new born Korago.

For months Kagome and Mike were devastated. Korago never really knew his father but he hung onto every scrap of information that Kagome gave him. Mika never spoke about their father.

Anyway, Korago came running up to Kagome and climbed onto her lap. Kagome sighed and explained the game in a simpler way.

Then she vanished…..

To be continued

Review if you wan to please no flames. Once again I must thank DragonAlter and his genius mind for helping me with this. The story isn't over yet, there will be several more chapters!

R&R please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya peeps! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I was attacked by writer's block and I was idealess and THEN I had home work TT

Anywho, here comes the next chappie!

Disclaimer: TT I own nothing.

Many thankies to: WytRavyn (I spelt it right!! XD)

Previously: Then she vanished…..

Chapter 3:

Kagome landed with a thump right in front of Miroku and Sango. She looked around her confusedly (yes that IS a real word)

"S-s-s-Sango? M-Miroku? Wha-? How? Huh?"

Said people stared coldly at her. It sent chills down her spine and she found that she couldn't look them in the eye. Without saying anything Sango raised her Hiraikotsu and hurled it at Kagome, who just managed to duck in time. She rolled into a crouch position and tried to speak but Sango threw her Hiraikotsu again and she was cut off. Miroku just watched and occasionally ducked when the boomerang was heading his way.

After a few minutes of this Miroku grew bored and pulled a sutra out of his pocket (yes peoples, he has pockets) and waited for a few seconds before hurling it at Kagome who froze instantly. Sango's Hiraikotsu hit her full on the head and her world slowly faded to black.

When they were sure she was out for a while, Sango and Miroku began to discuss what to do with Kagome.

"We must make her pay for what she did to Inuyasha. I say we hand her over to Naraku and let him do whatever he wants with her." Sango said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"That, my dear, is a fine suggestion but I have a better idea." He began to whisper into Sango's ear and slowly a smile grew on her face.

"That's brilliant Miroku! You are a genius!" Sango said, then she kissed his cheek and he went starry eyed and pervish thoughts started to fill his head.

A few seconds later…… SLAP!!!

"HENTAI!!"

"But Sango-"

"No buts, especially not mine you perv!!"

-Insert upset Miroku face-

In Kagome's era

Mika and Korago looked about them also confusedly. Well, what would you do if your mum just vanished?

Korago began to cry. "Mummy? Mummy!" He sucked in a huge breath of air and… "MUUUUUUUUUUUMYY!!!"

Mika uncovered her ears and began to comfort her little brother. She told him that they were going to find 'mummy' even thought she knew they had no chance of doing that.

Korago (who had finally stopped crying) asked Mika "Has mummy gone down the well again?"

---Explanation---

When Kagome had her kids she told them about her adventures in Feudal Japan so that's why Korago is wondering if Kagome's gone there. Which we know she has.

Back to the story

"Of course! She must have been magically teleported there!" Mika said enthusiastically. (She's only 9 after all)"But the question is why?"

And I'm gonna leave it at that because I'm idealess. HELP IS APPRECIATED!!!

Many thankies to my lurvely reviewers! Have a cookie! () 

4gVn SoUl

P.S. you get an owl if you give me an idea!!

/O, O/


End file.
